User blog:BlackDrag0n23/The Internet Part 1: The Story of NoBody
Sorry for the small text! DSiPaint is a site for DSi Internet browser. This story is about that site, made on that site, by FancyPants. I have had permission to repost this here.(PS: The site's creator is HullBreach... This is important to know.) It was a nice day, for the most part. It was sunny. To us, the inhabitants of Real Life, that's normal. But to the thousands of people in the Internet, a realm which can only be accessed through electronics, that's oh so very rare. Sunlight was uncommon in the Internet, as more than half the people there never even USED sunlight, as they never went to that disgusting realm known as... forgive me for saying this... the Outdoors. There was one particular person on this 'Sunny' day. This was his first time in the Internet. He had just boarded The Explorer, a teal train that connected all major Wi-Fi locations in one great railroad. On it's side was a giant blue "e". It was one out of 4 trains that did the same as itself (The others being The Opera, The Firefox, and The Chrome). Naturally, The Explorer was painfully slow at times, and took over 10 minutes to start. This person had no name. No name, no appearance, no age. On the Internet, you could be anyone. Adults could be Children, and Children could be FBI agents. This person had not chosen any appearances or personalities for him yet. All he was at the moment was a humanoid with a tuxedo with snowy white skin, with no hair. The body was of a more masculine build, as this person was male in Real Life. His head had no face. Where the face was supposed to be was a shiny black Question Mark. Let's name him "NoBody" for now. Not "nobody". NoBody. NoBody looked around. "Where do I put this ticket," he mumbled, "There must be someone who can help me." He looked around and saw a tall man with a handful of tickets, surrounded by a crowd of white faceless people just like himself, who were all yelling at the man. "Finally", he thought, as he walked over to the crowd. The ticket man started shouting. "SHUT UP, all of you, before I take these tickets and shove them up your noses!" The crowd slowly got quieter. "Now get in a single file line so I can collect your tickets," he said in a loud, demanding voice. NoBody stepped in line. He was last. "hai dere." NoBody looked to see a little boy in front of him. He seemed around 7. "...Hello. Who are you?" The kid smiled goofily. "im bobby. who r u?" NoBody was confused. The boy's voice seemed babyish and unintelligent, and new. The speech seemed like it lacked vowels. He had a face, and his skin wasn't snowy-white. "Um... I don't have a name," he said. "I'm new here." Bobby giggled. "hahahaha ur new heer an im not, u big stuopedheed." NoBody frowned. "Hey, shut up. You don't have to be mean." Suddenly, he heard a feminine voice start shouting. "HEY!" A woman with a red suit started walking towards them. "Bobby, what are you doing?" "dis guy heer kept bein meen 2 me." The boy said, looking completely innocent. The woman looked at NoBody. "Is this true?" "No! This kid right here started making fun of me. I'm new here, see. Did I break any rules?" The woman looked at Bobby, then back at NoBody. "No. Bobby, this is the 5th time this week you've been antagonizing others. You know what that means." The boy was surprised, with wide eyes and all. "i didnt do anythng i thouht adfims were nice n stuf but i ges-" The woman took out her hammer, and whacked him upside the head. Not a hard whack, but a whack nonetheless. NoBody watched as the boy started dissappearing into smoke. "Hey, what did you do?" The woman put her hammer away, then looked at NoBody. "Don't worry, he's not dead. He just needed a ban, that's all." NoBody looked at her confusingly. "Hey, are you gonna give me your ticket or what?" NoBody looked and saw the ticket man. He just stood there. "Well? C'mon, man, I have a meetin' to go to." "Oh, sure. Sorry." NoBody said as he gave him the ticket. The ticket man took it and stamped it. "Here ya go." NoBody took the ticket and started to walk to The Explorer. He remembered the red-suited woman. "Hey, thanks for getting rid of that ki-" She was gone. He looked around. Nope, couldn't find her. He walked into The Explorer to find a bunch of other faceless people jabbering, crowding the train. NoBody took a seat and looked around. "This is going to be a long day." ' NoBody looked around. He guessed there were at least 30 people in the train's room. He heard some shouting. More people were coming on board. He saw a group of 5 men, each with a contorted and twisted smile on their faces. They all wore black hoodies and white jeans. There was one in front with a necklace on. The necklace was red, and you could see smiles on it. The one to his left had a diagonal G on his chest, in the form of a Swastika. The one to his right had a flame symbol on his chest. The 2 behind him had a hard drive and a : ( on their chests. The group was harassing a man, looking around 19 years old. He had a face, and hair. He had a look of fear on his face. "Hey, little guy, U MAD?" Said the one with the necklace as he pushed the man around. "P-please st-stop, p-p-please..." the man begged. "Are you tellin' us what to do?" The Flame one said. "Hey, look! HE'S TELLIN' US WHAT TO DO!" He grinned eerily, then looked at the one with the necklace. "And what are we gonna do 'bout that?" The necklaced one looked at the man. "Well. Looks like we're just going to have t-" "Hey, leave him alone!" NoBody stood up. "What did he do to you, huh?" The necklaced one looked at NoBody, then shot a glare at the one with the hard drive on his chest, who melted into a pile of letters and symbols in a matrix-like fashion. NoBody looked around. He couldn't find him! How the hell can someone just disappear like that? "Boo." NoBody looked behind him, and saw the hard drive man, smiling at him. "Uh..." The hooded man shot his hand at NoBody, holding him up against a wall. "I suggest you leave. NOW." NoBody looked at him. "And w-what if I d-don't?" The hard drive man looked at the others, then back to NoBody. BAM! The hooded man fell on the floor, unconscious. A man in a red and blue suit was standing over him with a hammer in his hand. "I hate these types," he said. "So unruly." He helped NoBody up. "You okay?" he asked. NoBody looked at him. "Yeah, I'm fine." The hooded man with the necklace looked at the man. "YOU. This is not your domain. Leave, now. This has nothing to do with you, Paint-Boy." The man looked at him. "Oh, was I interrupting something? Were you about to, y'know, hack him? Oh, by all means, do so. How rude of me. I'll let you take him, if you can rise up to this banhammer about to hit your face." The hooded man took his hard drive apparel-wearing comrade, and looked straight at him. "You'll be sorry for this, Hull." He pushed the other man, and disappeared into thin air with the other 4. The rest of the people started cheering for this strange man. NoBody yelled. "Wait!" The man looked at him. "Yes?" "Um... What's your name?" "Me? I'm HullBreach. Call me Hull." The man said. NoBody looked at him. "Um, okay. Well, uh, thank you for-" A theme started playing, specifically the Super Mario Bros. theme. HullBreach took a phone out of his pocket and answered it. "What is it?" NoBody couldn't hear the voice on the other line. "Dang noobs with their crap RPs. Okay, Haru, I'm coming." HullBreach shook NoBody's hand, then walked out The Explorer's door. The train started moving. NoBody sat back down as he thought to himself. "What just happened?"' 8 Hours Later ' '"OKAY, THIS IS GOOGLE. ANYONE ON THEIR WAY TO GOOGLE, GET OFF NOW." NoBody woke up, surprised by the loud noise that awoke him. People were getting off. He grabbed his things and walked off the train, as The Explorer chugged slowly away. NoBody looked around. He saw a colossal skyscraper with the word "Google" on it. "Google" kept changing, turning into millions of different logos with the same words every second. Surrounding it were large roads with running cars, all of them leading to Anonymous knows where. He started to walk towards the door, when a man jumped in his way. "Hey, get a newspaper, only fa 5 Internets!" "Um, I don't have any money..." NoBody mumbled. The man smiled. "Eh, ya new here, aren't ya? Dat's fine, have one fa free!" He gave NoBody a newspaper then ran off to bother other people. NoBody looked at it, read it. Headlines such as "MEGAMAN JOINS THE BRAWL", "CREATOR OF PAINT SCARES OFF THE TROLLERS", and "PRISM, A THREAT TO OUR WORLD" appeared. Wait. "Paint?" NoBody flipped back. ''' '''CREATOR OF PAINT SCARES OF THE TROLLERS: The Trollers strike again! As they were harassing a new member on The Explorer, the creator of "DSiPaint" or "SDK", known as HullBreach stepped in and scared them off! "Those people are trouble. For some reason, my comrades can't permaban them, so we're stuck with them until we figure out how." says HullBreach. When will these troublemakers be put to rest? ' "Hm, so they're called The Trollers." NoBody walked inside to find a large room. There were millions of statistics on the wall. There were at least 10 elevators, each with a site name. He walked over to the woman behind the desk. "Um, I'm new here. What am I supposed to do now?" The woman rolled her eyes. "Ugh. Those elevators bring you to different locations. Now leave me alone." "But how do I get back?" "How should I know? I'm just a worker here." The woman said in a sassy tone. NoBody walked off. The elevators had various places written on them. One said Wikipedia, another said Facebook. More like Twitter, Tumblr, and Wikia came up. Then he saw one labeled "SDK". It was brand new. NoBody looked over and went inside. As the elevator rose up, NoBody started thinking to himself. Who were these "Trollers"? Were they just some bullies, or something more serious? They seemed reluctant after that Hull man stepped in. Maybe he knows. The elevator stopped, and opened. He walked out and saw a large open town, filled with buildings and houses of sorts. The sky was blue, and there were crowds of people walking around. A robotic voice greeted him. "Oh noes, a new member!" NoBody turned around to see a humanoid android, with a black and white striped suit. "Who are you?" "I am Skunkbot. Looks like I will have to introduce you to Paint."' "Come on," SkunkBot said. "If you want to be a member, you have to make a profile." ' ' NoBody followed the robot. As he looked around, he saw a bulding that said "BanHouse". On the top of it was a neon red light that said "Bobby is trying to avoid a ban!" He chuckled. SkunkBot pointed at a house. "This is your profile. Here, you will customize yourself and the profile too." The house was whitish-peachish, and had the words "Welcome, Guest!" on the top. NoBody walked in. There was nothing in the house, except for a keyboard and a screen on the wall. He looked around the house. There were no doors! "Hey, where are the other rooms?" SkunkBot started to walk away. "It is your house. It has no rooms unless you want it to." The robot walked out the door. NoBody looked around. Nothing there. Just a square room with a keyboard and a screen. He sat down by the keyboard. The screen said "Welcome, Guest. What would you like your name to be?" NoBody decided to stick with his own name. He typed in "NoBody". "Password?" "Hm," NoBody thought. "Why would I need a password?" He looked up at the screen, the clear glass staring at him, as if waiting for an answer. "Whatever, I have no idea how this works." NoBody walked out, and looked around. There were at least 20 houses around his. He noticed how there were HUNDREDS more, each put in it's own "Neighborhood". He also saw many other buildings. "Should I check them out?" "BULLETIN BOARD. No." "CHATS. SkunkBot seemed sketchy, I don't want to see other members just yet." "BLOGS. Not now." "HELP. Now THAT'S where I want to go." Luckily, the HELP building wasn't far away. As NoBody stepped inside, he saw around 50 'booths'. About 10 of them had 2 people in them. He looked into one. He heard a sarcastic voice. "How the hell do you not know how to comment on someone's profile?" He heard another voice. "I DO KNU BUT I WANT U 2 SHW ME N DO IT FUR ME N STUF" The voice sounded babyish and annoying, just like 'Bobby's'. "I told you 10 TIMES. 10. TIMES. HOLY HELL. I MEAN, SERIOUSLY." NoBody could tell the man was frustrated; he heard anger and disappointment in his voice. The man walked out, and ran right into NoBody. "Ah! Watch where you're going!" The man said. "Sorry. I'm new here. I don't know how to set up my houseprofilewhatevertheheckitis." The man finished picking up his things. "Oh, you're the guy in that newspaper. Well, I'm TBreezy2. Sorry, I can't help you. I have a SSBB match coming up with Hull later, and Sei showed me this video I have to watch. Go to the chats." At the mention of the video, NoBody heard TB mumble the word "Bounnnceerrrrr". "WERE R U GOIN TB UR MEEN I HAET U IM GOIN 2 TELL AN ADFIM ON U" the other person yelled, alerting the other people in the room. "TB" started walking away. "TB IM GUNNA TELL ON U AND THERE GUNNA BAN U SO JUST GO AWAY" TB stopped. He turned around, and looked at him. "How about YOU go away, ass face?" The other person had a look of stupidity and rage on his face as he ran out. TB walked out, as NoBody thought to himself. There were more of those guys every day, he thought. Let's check out these chats. 1 Hour Later ' ' NoBody started to walk towards the Chats. There were 11 large rooms. They were labeled MARIO, LUIGI, PEACH, YOSHI, GAME, EVENT, TMJ, JASPER, MINCO, HOCKFIN, and BRENDA. There were 3 other rooms, but they were boarded up. NoBody decided to walk into MARIO. The room was empty, save for a few chairs, a table, and a few windows. The room was red, and there was a large sign. ''' '''Danyelle TBreezy2 IronShadow BanMan VampireKnight747 * Haruspex Raisons du Coeur ' "Um... Hello?" NoBody said. A man in a red and brown suit cocked his head at NoBody. He had a hammer just like HullBreach's on a belt. He stared at him for about 5 seconds, then looked to the rest of the people there. "New Member." The others looked at him. There was a man in a red suit, with a teal tie. He had a superman-like symbol on his suit. His eyes started to glow, then it stopped. He smiled. "Um, hello..." NoBody started to mumble. A familiar man started to talk. "Oh, it's you from the Helpdesk!" "Oh, um, TB, right?" "Yeah." A guy with a white and black dotted shirt stood up. "Hey. I'm Raisons." He shook NoBody's hand, then smiled and said "Moo." NoBody looked at him, confused. "Uh... Moo?" He started walking and took a seat in a chair. Another person in a black and red suit started talking to the brown one. "Hey, Haru, isn't he the guy Hull saved from those Trolls?" "Yeah, Iron." NoBody looked up. "Who are those guys anyway?" A girl in a purple shirt spoke up. "They're a gang of trolls that harass and hurt others. Oh, Dany, by the way." Dany sat back down, and looked at the man with the superman symbol. He disappeared, then reappeared in front of NoBody. "I'm BanMan." He shook NoBody's hand, then whispered in his ear. "I'm awesome." Haru stood up. "Let's change the subject." Iron stood up and walked to NoBody. "Right. You know what a Mod is, right?" "No." "Mods are members that regulate the site. They ban and kick others if they do bad things. Basically, they're the police of the internet. Watch." He looked at TB and grinned. TB started to protest. "NO. I'm not getting funbanned again, Rusty." Iron walked over and hit TB on the head with his hammer, and he started to disappear into thin air. A voice was heard in the room. "TBreezy2 has been banned for: HAHA YOU ARE BANNED" NoBody looked at Iron. "Don't you think that was a little unnecessary?" "Eh, it's fine. I'll unban him in a while." Looks like this was going to be fun. ' ---- ' "What do we do now, sir?" The Grammar Nazi said. The Troll fumbled with his red necklace. "We need to take care of Paint-Boy. He's getting into matters that do not concern him." The Flamer frowned at 'Paint-Boy'. "I hate him so much." He then started to curse, which lead to many asterisks appearing around him. The Noob, the one with the : ( on his chest started to talk. "its imposibe, wer nevr gonna beet him" The Troll shot a glare at him. "NEVER SAY THAT, YOU INCOMPETENT WASTE OF SPACE." "im just sayin-" The Grammar Nazi shouted at him. "Hey, shut up!" The Swastika on his chest started to glow. "If you're gonna talk about that crap, at least say it right!" The Hacker stood up. "What about that new guy? He's going to be a problem." The Troll looked at him, with his unrelenting smile. "Don't worry. I have a plan for both of them." No one will oppose The Trollers again. You won't be "Overlord" for long, HullBreach.' Category:Blog posts